


I Want It to Be as Special as You Are [Fanart]

by PalestAzure



Series: Fanart [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, F/M, I love them so much, Naked Cuddling, post sexy times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25605304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PalestAzure/pseuds/PalestAzure
Summary: I drew this based on the Book 1 Chapter 15 scene in Open Heart, where Ethan Ramsey and MC (Zyra Lewis) finally physically express their feelings for each other.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Fanart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855879
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	I Want It to Be as Special as You Are [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realize you can post fan art here, too! This was originally posted to my now deleted Tumblr.


End file.
